


Soft

by Invidia1988



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Couch Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Female Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 64





	Soft

* * *

You can be anywhere in the world, you can be from La Noscea’s sandy beach to Coerthas’ snowy peaks. You can travel anywhere, but that means hardly anything to the traveling your hands do on Aymeric’.s soft face. The elezen’s skin is silky soft, the kind of soft that you find yourself brushing the back of your hand over to feel. The best part, he lets you. You are at his home in the den room cuddled up with each other. He is stretched out on the length of the couch he has and you are seated on a cushion.

Your fingers tenderly touch his lips, a chaste kiss on your fingers every time they touch over the part of them. He is gazing up at you, his head in your lap and at your mercy for your wandering hands. You pass your fingers along his jawline, pressing light at the skin, earning a shiver out of him.

Your left hand runs through his hair, and you feel Aymeric returning some caresses. His fingers pass along your lips and you grant them a kiss the same way he did for you. A shy blush on your cheeks when you see him smile. You cover his eyes with your hands to block his view, finding his eyes too intense for what you wanted to do.

You lean down and ghost a kiss along his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Aymeric turns his head towards your mouth to meet a kiss. But you pull back and kiss the other side of his face. The denial of a kiss makes him scoff a little, you never refused his kisses.

“Be patient.” You keep your hands on his eyes. You trail light kisses across his face. Each one placed on a spot you have been kissed on by him before. You press a kiss on his nose, his ears, both cheeks, chin, and just under his left ear. 

“Mine apologies.” Aymeric teases and close his eyes under your hands. A smile on his lips at being told to be patient.

“Keep your eyes closed please.” You say as you uncover Aymeric’s eyes, he listens and keeps them closed. He feels a kiss just barely over the lids, then at the bridge between them. When you pull away he opens his eyes, warmth and love in those icy blues. Finally you place a kiss on his full lips, he returns your kiss raising up a little into the kiss. You pull back and feel shy. His stare can easily unnerve you or make you feel intimidated. However those eyes stare nothing but love and adoration for you. You look back at his face and he is giving one of those charming smiles.

His turn. Aymeric takes your left hand and kisses your palm, trailing his own kisses where his lips meet half up your arm. He rests his head back down on your lap, then does the same to the other hand. Kissing over each finger, knuckle and the back of your wrist. He doesn’t miss the way your face reddens at the tender affections.

Aymeric shifts and raises up on his hands turning to face you. Being eye to eye with him for now, he goes about mirroring your kisses from earlier. You close your eyes and he ghosts his kisses on them. Your cheeks, the corner of your lips and your ears. You can hear him sigh content, as the kiss he places on your lips is sweeter than the one you gave him. Starting at the corner of your lips he kisses along the line of where your lips meet the rest of the skin on your face. Tiny chaste kisses leading to the full one he gives you. 

Aymeric coaxes you to lay down with him on your right side. You follow the way he guides you to lay along side him, facing him. Your head up with his, and he resumes the kiss he gives you. His arms winding around you and rubs his right hand up the middle of your back pressing you closer.

A gentle prod of his tongue against your bottom lip. You let him have access, and feel him shift a little pulling you as close as he can get to you. Your hands grip onto the front of the blue shirt he wears without the white one underneath and tug him closer. You tilt your head a little, letting him deepen the kiss more. You feel his other hand slide up the front of your shirt underneath it, feeling the soft of your skin across your navel. 

You part from the kiss, and breathe a little heavier from lack of air. Aymeric catches your bottom lip between his teeth gently nipping but to tug you back into another kiss. Your eyes meet his, and part your lips again giving him permission to kiss you deeply again. He delves his tongue again into your mouth and you slip your along side his. 

Aymeric raises a knee between your legs and coaxes your left to hang over his hip. This allows him to get closer to you, his fingers trailing up more under your shirt, traveling across your chest. Teasing gentle flesh he finds specially along your ribs. A soft moan into the kiss and you press with your leg closer to him. 

Your hands tug more on his shirt trailing them down to the hem. Aymeric takes one of your hands as you mirror his touch underneath the shirt. He shivers when your fingers graze along his hip then up along ribs, avoiding the scar they trace knowing he doesn’t like it touched. Your fingers trace along his arms and down into his sleeves till they can’t go further due to his arm around you.

Parting from the kiss to breathe, you both are panting just a little. His hand moves out from under your top, and opens it up from the front. You had snagged one of his, and his fingers work to part the fabric enough for his eyes to roam over exposed skin. The moment that it is revealed, he is pressing kisses from your lips down your neck and across your collarbone to place a tender chaste kiss over your heart. A promise in his way to love you.

Aymeric glances at your face, and sees your cheeks flush from his stare. He presses the back of his hand to your face caressing your cheek while smiling warm at you. He coaxes you again to shift so you are laying on your back underneath him. There his hands roam more, and finds ticklish spots along your sides. Grinning down at you as you squirm and wriggle under his hands stifling laughter.

You are at his mercy, in light hearted ways as well as steamier times. When he ceases his assault on your sides, he stares down at you, his eyes half lidded in that look he reserves for you. You match his stare, and nod to let him continue on with taking his affections further.

He parts the shirt you wear more and begins his kisses along every inch of skin that graces his lips and eyes. Leaving love bites in areas he will only see. Your hands slip down the collar of his shirt at his back and press along his spine when he nips your skin.

Aymeric glances up at you with a hot stare, and you can feel the heat in his eyes as he tugs at the hem of your pants. You lift your hips and let him tug them down pass your hips enough for the center of your thighs to be exposed to his mouth. He delves and kisses his way along them till his tongue prods at your center. His tongue slips between your folds passing over your clit. 

You feel it hot and slick, a soft moan comes from you. You feel him tug your pants off more, enough for you to raise your knees opening yourself up to his mouth. 

Glancing down your eyes meet smoldering ice blue eyes, the intensity in them is one that has the heat rushing to your thighs and they close almost on his head. Aymeric circles his arms around your legs to hold them open his fingers spreading your folds open so his tongue can press from clit to your entrance. 

Aymeric places a kiss against it, earning a little bit of anxiety from you at what he is about to do. He holds your folds open wide enough, and his eyes glance down, your cheeks flush with him looking so close at an intimate spot.

With another lick along the crease of the slit, Aymeric pushes his tongue inside earning a cry out of you and you trying to sit upright. His hold on your thighs and hips prevents that, he devours you like this. Tongue sweeping and pressing as deep as it goes. Listening to your moans and cries even as the fingers of his right hand rub your clit in place of his tongue.

You rock your hips to the rhythm his mouth sets when he pushes his tongue deep or pulls it out to sweep it across your clit. Aymeric’s left hand leaves your thigh and goes to tug his own pants down, feeling the confines too much for his erection. With another kiss to your folds and running his tongue in circles on the bud above. 

Aymeric glances up at you, he had gone from leaning over you to kneeling on the floor to access you better. He places your legs over his shoulders and lowers his head again to your folds. His tongue delving between the slit finding your entrance. The newer angle allows him to delve it deeper and you rock your hips desperate to feel more against the ache.

Your feet dig into his back to push him closer, he complies and lets you push more against his mouth. You chance a glance to his face and see his eyes clouded in lust. Face red and ears to match. You see his right arm slack more at his side, and following the motion of it. He was pleasing himself whilst he pleased you. 

“Please... Aymeric... Please!” You plead, and feel his head lift. Clear fluid from your juices on his lips which he licks up, he has no idea how devilishly beautiful he is sometimes. 

“Please what?” Aymeric asks, placing a love bite on the inside of your right thigh. He repeats it on your left till you give him an answer, his mouth dangerously close to your core.

“Please.. let me... suck you.” Your face darkens at the request you make. Aymeric ghosts his kisses along the slit, tongue pressing along it enough for you to feel the heat specially when he drags it along your clit up enjoying the way it hardens and twitches under his tongue. 

“You want to?” He asks in between his kisses to your core. He’s deliberately teasing you now, to see if you cave and just want to feel his mouth. 

“Yes, I do. Would you let me?” You confirm that you want to, and with that consent. Aymeric disentangles your legs from over his shoulders. He helps arrange you in a way, letting you hang half upside down in the couch so he can continue his teasing. You know this is only temporary and semi enjoy the way the blood rushes to your head. 

Your hands tug up the hem of Aymeric’s shirt, and are greeted with his erection, His pants are pushed down enough so your hands start at his sac, touching tender feeling the way his hips push forward to your hand. Your other hand touches along the shaft first smoothing your fingers along the skin. Feeling the veins and subtle ridge along the underside. 

You feel Aymeric delve his mouth back to your slit, picking up where he left off with his tongue swirling inside your hole, fingers holding your folds apart. When your hands touch him he lets out a groaned sigh. 

Your thumb traces along the under edges of the tip then the pads of your fingers massage down the head. You see beads of precum leak from the slit at the tip, and you bring your head closer, your mouth mere centimeters from it. You press the flat of your tongue against it licking up the dribble of precum as the tip of your tongue runs over it. 

You feel Aymeric push his hips closer, you tilt your head just right and let him thrust into your mouth. Your tongue swirling the same around the tip like his around your clit. Aymeric hugs your hips close to his chest and moans against your thigh as he stops for air. His voice pleasant to hear when he lets loose. 

“Please, take more of me. Take more.” Aymeric’s turn to plead as he feels your tongue pass over the head again then back along his length, it almost barely fits in your mouth with how thick it is, but you feel it twitch whenever your tongue sweeps up more precum as it flows into your mouth. When you suck along the head, he unintentionally bucks his hips forward.

Your right hand takes care of his sac rolling it in your hand, while your left strokes what is not in your mouth. You tilt your head to the side, and take more into your mouth till you feel the head of his dick bump the back of your throat. Aymeric holds his hips still, while you decide what you want to do.

Aymeric looks down at you and it is his turn for a flushed face at seeing how your mouth is around him, and still halfway down his shaft. You make up your mind, and tilt your head enough to take him into your throat. Raising your head enough to not gag on it. Your left hand that was on his shaft moves to hold onto his waist, your right on his thigh to stabilize yourself as you go until your nose is brushed with the base.

You can’t see the expression on his face, but Aymeric is giving you one of the most intense stares he musters, seeing you swallowing him down to the base and holding onto his hips for support. He feels your head pull back and he gently pulls his hips back. You follow along and suck him back down into your mouth and throat drawing another delicious moan from him.

“So good... you are so good to me. Beautiful and generous.” He murmurs praises into your thigh and moans into it. Hearing him lose his composure and hold on his voice. 

You feel him resume his tease on your slit with more fervor. Splaying kisses and licks as well as moans causing you to moan out from the vibration of his voice against your slit. 

“Please, my love. I can’t bear this much longer. I rather be inside you.” Aymeric says while he taps the side of your mouth, and helps pull you off of him. Your face flushed and lips swollen from all the kisses and the sucking you did. He is a stretch to fit, and one you like inside you more than drinking him. You have done so in the past, and know how salty sweet his seed is.

Aymeric raises you back upright, and arranges you, pulling the rest of your clothes off with his own. Aymeric has you seated on the edge of the couch and legs raised, the position makes you blush as he fits between your legs, and presses your knees more to your chest. The movement tilts your hips back, and he teases once more.

Aymeric grinds his cock against your slit, his fingers going down to part your folds letting himself grind against the entrance, but avoids pushing into you just yet. The movement and feeling of him doing that makes you moan, and his own adds to the breathy pants at feeling your heat, so close, all he has to do is plunge himself inside.

He almost does, instead he centers the head of his erection against the ring of your pussy and pushes in enough for you to get that stretch feeling, then pulls out to grind back against the rest of your slit. Ripping a frustrated cry from your throat.

“Aymeric! Please! Don’t tease me like that!” You see him smirk at your outburst, but instead of giving in. He does that movement again. A sob on your lips for him.

“That’s not how you ask nicely.” His tone is playful chiding. 

“Now tell me, my love. What do you ask of me?” He lines himself against your opening, bordering pushing in. Waiting for you to say something. Your face flushes more at what he is trying to get out of you. You rarely swear, and you see the playful gleam to his eyes. He wants you to beg for it.

“P-please.... Aymeric... f-.. me.” You swear if your face flushes any more you wonder how red it can get.

“Please what? Eat you again? Hmm.... Fingers?” He leans over you and whispers in your ear.

“Pray, tell me. What do you wish of me?” His voice is so soft, you almost can’t say it, his kiss against that ear. Not when he gives that smile. But his stare betrays his smile, full haughty with his head raised enough, eyes half-lidded in his stare. 

“Aymeric! Please!” You feel his hips pull back and ground against yours again. You try not to say the phrase. It’s vulgar, you bite your bottom lip.

“Yes?” Aymeric pushes you so you’re on your back and knees pressed full to your chest. His tip just sits at your entrance, not moving, not till you say it.

“Please! Fuck me! I want to feel your dick inside me!” You bury your face in your hands. The moment the last words leave you, you feel him twitch against your hole, and his hips snap and push down slowly. You let out a moan at the fill of him inside. How he stretches you in a pleasant way. 

Aymeric lets out his own moan at feeling how hot and wet you are around him. He always spends time in foreplay to ensure you are this soaked. Aymeric holds your legs, arms wrapped around your knees; as he fully seats himself inside your slit. He stills himself inside, his eyes closed in bliss, lips parted and head bowed in pleasure. 

You feel hotter just seeing him in such a state. You squeeze yourself around his cock, and watch as his eyes open to look at you. You have your bottom lip bit, and roll your hips against his, pushing him deeper into you. A sign you want him to move.

“Forgive me, I got lost in the feeling. You feel amazing tonight. You are beautiful like this.” His view is heavenly, with you on your back, kissed bruised lips, face flushed red, chest heaving for air, and hands above your head gripping the couch arm. He sees where you are connected to him, his right hand moves down to part your folds around him taking care of you always.

The wait is too much, and Aymeric takes one last look at you before pulling his hips back leaving you with that sensation of him dragging all the way almost out, before snapping his hips back forward filling you in a test thrust to see if you can handle this one.

You cry his name in bliss, your eyes close and mouth parts as the sound escapes. Aymeric repeats the thrust and starts with a small rhythm, gentle long thrusts. Enough to drive you insane with need for him rougher, need of him lost in pleasure. You squeeze him as he is fully inside, drawing a low moan from him. His grip on your legs tightens fingers digging into the back of your calves.

“Aymeric!” You call out to him, and he gives you another stare, his eyes now wild in lust. His thrusts pick up, and the movements get quicker short grinding thrusts, he angles his hips down as he thrusts aiming for that one spot towards your belly. 

“Ah! Aymeric!” You scream out his name when he finds it, he feels when he does as you clench around him constricting him in a way that makes him lick his lips at how it feels for him.

Your moans pick up into a chant almost, with his name varied in breaths. Aymeric’s hands let go of your legs in favor of your hips. Dragging them to his thrusts, the new movement creates such a lovely sensation that you whimper a moan.

“Endure me a little longer. Let me have fun, just a bit more then I’ll treat you nice.” He leans over and places a kiss against your lips. You return his kiss with a hungered one sucking on his tongue. His hips slow in their thrusts and you cry into his kiss feeling his fingers dance along your clit rubbing as he stills himself feeling you inside.

“So hot... so hot... I want to stay like this.” Aymeric murmurs into the kiss, feeling you twitch and squeeze him. You pant between the kiss as he steals your breath in quick pecks enough to delve his tongue in. You feel his hips pick up again, and they are his rough thrusts, the ones you craved. You cry out even louder into the kisses when his thrusts are relentless and hard. 

Your hands dig into his arms where they can reach scratching down them gently. Your chest feels heavy and you see his eyes on you watching every nuance that dances across your features. The kisses parted from, and he sets about to make you cum now. His own desire running through him to fill you.

“Aymeric! Please! Aymeric! Please!” This repeats out of your mouth, he knows what you beg of him, and he grants it to you with letting you hold onto his back now. Your nails dig into his flesh and rake down, earning a groan from him, making him thrust harder drawing more of your moans out.

You peak first, a gush of fluid from you, drenching his thighs and lap. Tight heat clamping around him, Aymeric pushes through and thrusts even harder into you to feel it all around him. 

“So hot, so hot.... My love, you are so hot!” His moans are loud to a shout as he spills his seed inside.   
  
Aymeric pulls you from the couch into his lap, then lays down with you on yours and his side on the plush carpet underneath. Your head cradled against his heaving chest, his fingers through your hair to calm you down, ground you to him in your satisfied state.

“Feel good, my love?” Aymeric’s voice purrs into your ear. You nod your head against his chest, feeling tired from the overstimulation and orgasm. You look up at his face with a smile that warms his soul.

“Yes, Aymeric. You made me feel good.” You nuzzle your cheek to his, he turns his head to kiss your cheek as it grazes his lips.

“Full glad am I. Are you too tired? Sore?” Aymeric ghosts his hands down your back and rubs at sore muscle from where you were bent in that one way. 

“A little tired, sore nothing your hands won’t cure. Can you.. please?” You refer to him still inside, and he kisses you in apology after you got uncomfortable. He pulls out and shifts so you are laying on top of him. Aymeric feels you promptly lay on top of him, and bury your face in his chest.

“Thank you.” You smile at him again. He returns it, and rubs your shoulders and back. 

“You just feel too good sometimes.” There is that stare in his eyes again. You wonder if you will be able to walk later. That just means more time to spend with him.

“A bath?” You ask, his head tilting to see you.

“A bath.” He confirms, grabbing for his alpine robe to wrap around you. He lifts you and sets you back onto the couch he loved you on. 

“Wait here while I ready it for us.” He kisses your forehead.

“Okay, I love you.” You watch him raise up, your hand stretching with his.

“I love you too. Rest for now. I’ll grab you when it’s ready.” 


End file.
